No Escape
by RavenSoul13
Summary: She couldn't remember. When was the last time she felt the warmth of the sun's rays? It had been too long. All she could remember was the feeling of this small, cold cell. Why her?
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't remember. When was the last time she felt the wrmth of the sun's rays? It had been too long. All she could remember was the feeling of this small, cold cell. She had once been known as Kagome, however, she was now known as subject F50x. She had been a thirteen year old girl who kept to herself and did her best in school. So why? Why had she been taken away from all she knew. Now all she did was sit in a sterile, empty cell that only contained a small bed, a steel chair that was bolted to the floor, and her. Escape was impossible.

The teenage girl sat in a the steel chair with her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them to prevent them from falling to the floor. Kagome sat staring at nothing in particular; there was nothing to do except stare. Her raven hair shrouded her like a black blanket of darkness. Everyday she would watch the gurards walk back and forth every so often. Everyday, it had to be everyday, there was no way of knowing when it was day or night, the scientists would walk past the bars of her cage towards an unknown adolesant her age with a operation table. They were accompanied by two of the guards that she happened to dislike greatly. It was just the air about them that made her skin crawl. When the scientists would walk back by there would be an unconscious body on the table being pushed by one of the guards.

Ages would pass before the guards would return with the unconscious person before placing them back in their cell and every time, it never failed, a blood curdling scream would echo through the hallways. The piercing sound would bounce off of the concrete wall and tile floors increasing the sound to a painfully loud ache. The agonized screams would last for hours and even after they ceased you could still hear them ringing in your ears, echoing off the walls and cell bars. Somewhere in the middle of all the terrible screaming the scientists would rush by with the clipboards and needles. Kagome noted that after the screaming the guards that accompanied them would always be armed with a tranquilizer gun. She wasn't stupid and it wouldn't take a genius to know that they were conducting experiments and one day it would be her turn. For what she didn't know, but no matter how she tried it was completely impossible to escape this prison.

Tell me! Should i keep writing this? I like it so far. So give me your opinions please :)


	2. 3 Years Without

Kagome jumped when a sandwich wrapped in plastic was tossed in between the cell door, coincidently hitting her in the stomach. She looked up and glared at the red eyed guard, who she presumed was some sort of a demon. Yes there were demons. They had showed up ages ago and they were at peace with the humans. Well they had been here all along in hiding, but prestigious bloodlines had popped up turning out to be the full-blooded demons who had been living for generations, each generation getting more humane and business like in human standards. They agreed to abide by the human laws, but deep down they were still demons. It was in their nature to be slightly cruel and twisted. Shortly after the main bloodlines came to be, lesser class demons popped up out of places all over the world. The higher level demons were able to transform into humanoid forms, others who couldn't, made themselves appear as closely to normal animals as possible.

The demonic guard only sneered showing sharp teeth. Kagome's glare never lessened though, as she looked down at her sandwich and unwrapped it. Taking a bite out of the sandwich that was mostly bread, Kagome chewed while glaring daggers at the floor. When she had finished the inefficient meal, she laid on her bed and turned her face to the wall to stare at the concrete. She was starting to drift off to sleep, when she heard foot steps and hushed voices from down the fluorescent lit hallway. Her eyes snapped open as she turned and saw an old pair of scientists. One a woman with gray hair, and the other a man with a shiny balding forehead and white strands of hair combed over in a futile attempt to cover his head. He reminded her of her grandfather.

As the two scientists got closer to her, she could hear their voices and was able to hear the conversation. "So many failures over the years and this is as far as we've come. Not one survived past 3 days after the drug is administered. Not one!" the woman exclaimed quietly. To this the grandfather figure said "Naraku won't stop these tests. If anything were to come up he would simply relocate to a different area and continue there."

Not wanting to draw attention she feigned sleep. Just as they came upon her cell, they surprised her by stopping. It was then that she felt them staring at her. It made her want to run, for who knows what they would want with her. Would they take her away like the others? Would it be her screams that ripped through the halls next? Her heart raced as these questions raced through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted as the woman spoke in a hushed voice.

"She's next isn't she?" It seemed more like a statement than a question, but the man didn't seem to notice and answered to Kagome's horror. "Yes. She's the next to turn sixteen." There was a heartstopping silence that followed for mere seconds, but felt like hours to Kagome. The woman made it worse when she said, "Tomorrow then…" Kagome could have swore her heart faltered in its speeding rhythm.

'So I'm 16 tomorrow…almost 3 years have passed since I've been in this god forsaken place. Three goddamn years! 3 years without sun, proper food, exercise, or human contact.' The thought made her angry and her mind had thousands of thoughts running around in it. She opened her eyes and saw that the two had left in the middle of her internal ranting. 'I have to escape…but there's no way.'

Defeated, Kagome drifted off into a deep sleep and entered her only source of freedom; her own little sanctuary, vast as she wanted it to be.

She dreamed.

In her dream she was free, standing at the edge of a sunny meadow. Without hesitation she stepped into the waist high grass that swept across her legs as the wind blew it. Fresh air surrounded her, encasing her in its warm embrace. Her hair whipped about her face in black waves and she noted that instead of the white jumpsuit she wore in the cell, she was dressed in a red tank top, and black, mesh basketball shorts. Her feet were still bare and she enjoyed the feel of the soft earth under them. She felt a small smile on her face, and she looked around her and to the line of trees that was in front of her. As she scanned the shadowy abyss, her eyes caught sight of movement just far enough into the shadows that she couldn't discern what it was.

It wasn't evil. Well as far as she could tell. She took a tentative step forward not wanted whatever it was to run away. It didn't make any moves to leave so she continued to walk towards it. She was making great progress, and was just about to determine what it was when a stinging in her arm made her stop.

It got worse and she jerked awake only to be held down by two guards. Glancing at the inside of her elbow she saw a bead of blood and looked over to find the old grandfather-like scientist holding a needle. Fear grepped her heart and she fought frantically against the two demons. Moments later a sense of lethargy took over and her adrenaline lessened. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyelids felt like weights had been attacked to them as they slowly slid closed. "Why?" she mumbled, unsure if her words made any sense. "Don't do this.." her voice sounded strange to her own ears and she slowly drifted off into a drug induced sleep.

The first thing Kagome was aware of when she came to was that her feet and hands were strapped down to who knows what. With difficulty she opened her midnight blue eyes and was blinded by a fluorescent light. Panicking, she looked over to see the woman scientist from before filling needles full of different colored liquids. The scientist didn't seem to notice that she was awake and Kagome was just barely able make out the name on the card, that was clipped to her lab coat pocket. Straining her eyes to read it. 'Dr. Kaede.' Kagome thought groggily.

"Dr. Kaede?" Kagome asked through her fear with a shaky voice. The woman went visibly rigid as she stopped what she was doing and whipped her head around to stare at Kagome. "Good heavens child! You shouldn't be awake." Kaede exclaimed before some unknown emotion filled her eyes. Was that sadness? Regret, perhaps." Kagome wanted answers, but she was still so tired, she was fighting with all her might to keep her eyes open. "What are you going to do to me? I don't want to die like the others." Kagome whispered. Kaede was at a complete loss of words. No subject had ever been awake to question her. This Kagome, was making things so much harder for her in so many ways. Guilt consume the old woman as her composer cracked like glass struck by a rock. If a patient was drugged into sleep they wouldn't ask questions that would make her job more painful than it already was. It shouldn't even be possible for someone to be awake with all the sedatives pumping through her veins.

That's when Kaede had this gut feeling. Deep down she knew Kagome, subject F50x, was going to be the first to survive this, and she was going to make sure of it. The striking resemblance to Kaede's own granddaughter, who was around the same age, was enough to make her reasoning go out the door. "Kagome, dear…listen to me." Kaede noticed the girls eyes struggling to stay open, and her head rolling to the side in exhaustion, only to be pulled back to attention by Kagome's sheer willpower. She had to be quick if she was going to get the girls attention.

Kagome strained to listen to the strange acting scientist, who couldn't keep one emotion on her face before it changed to that of another emotion. It had, within moments, changed from a look of guilt to one of determination.

"After we brought those other teens back, screaming was heard every time because great, agonizing pain follows." Kagome nodded her head understanding what was being said but it all felt too unreal in her sleepy state. "Continue." She mumbled. "What ever happens, do not scream. Don't let the pain overwhelm you." It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate on what was being said, and she felt her head loll to the side. She was brought back to attention thought at the feel of a hand smacking her cheek in a persistent manner, and her eyes popped back open to stare at Kaede. She felt Kaede place her hands on her forehead, her wrinkly hands cool against her skin.

"You are a strong girl, Kagome. I know you will make it. Just don't give in to the pain and your will escape this place." Kaede said with a motherly voice. Somewhere in Kagome's sleep fogged brain she felt a flicker of care, but it was extinguished with a wave of nausea, and she gave in to the need to sleep.

Kaede stared at Kagome for a minute. She was positive that if Kagome didn't scream, which would alert the guards that she was awake causing them to give her sedatives to keep her from harming herself and annoying them with her screams, then she would live. Perhaps it would have been better if she hadn't told the girl to escape, since the guards would most likely capture her. Kaede herself didn't know the exact conditions that the drug induced. No subjects that she knew of had ever survived the first few days. Maybe she was wrong about the girl. The thought made her old heart ache and a sick feeling rolled over her. She grabbed the syringes full of the drug and walked over to the now sleeping teen. Without hesitating she took a hold of Kagome's pale arm and injected the first syringe into her veins. Then she took the second syringe and injected it into her jugular. Then a third syringe was injected into the girls stomach. Kaede disposed of the needles and rubber gloves before taking a shaky breath to calm herself. It was done now, and there was no turning back.

Quickly she wheeled the table Kagome was on out the automatic doors and towards the elevator where she would return Kagome to her cells. Hopefully it wouldn't be her death bed in a few days. The ding of the elevator doors opening alerted the guards on duty to her arrival and they walked over to Kaede and took the table from her.

"Dr. Kaede." The guards nodded to her in greeting before turning and wheeling Kagome down the labyrinth of cell to her own cell, where they lifted her and placed her on the cell's bed before leaving and locking the cell door. They then wheeled the table back to the elevator and returned to their desk.

All that was left was to wait for those screams.

Hurray! My computer was sent off to be fixed and all my stories were neglected by not getting updated. Thank you for reading! Please review. I hope you liked it!

I thank the four of you who gave your opinions on the first chapter! I appreciated it. (insert smile here) haha I really liked your opinions Annab1119, StrikerTheWolf, TheRealInuyasha, and DEATHx2xNEKATA!


	3. Whatever You Do, Dont Scream

All through her drug induced sleep, Kaede's words echoed through Kagome's min, a mantra of both hope and fear. What was going to happen to her? Death would be better than a life in a cell but she didn't want to die. She wanted freedom.

She started to feel the sedative wear off and consciousness take over. Her head was pounding with such ferocity she could tell if it was from within her head or if there was an outside force causing the pain. No, the pain wasn't just in her head; it was all over her body. It slowly spread throughout her veins, a white hot agony that felt like she was burning from the inside out. Or was it the outside in? She didn't know or care. All she knew was that the pain was increasing and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She had to stay silent or the guards would come and she remembered Kaede's words. She felt the pain hit her all at once and a cry started to force its way out of her burning throat, but she quickly clamped a hand over her lips and muffled it. She felt a metallic liquid coat her mouth and immediately knew it was blood, but it wasn't from biting her tongue.

Curling herself into a fetal position, Kagome's mind went blank from the sickening pain. Somewhere, an hour or so into the torturous struggle, Kagome stopped breathing, only to force the air into her lungs although it was unbearable to do so. It felt like she was inhaling deep breaths of sand and razor blades. Tears leaked down her face soaking the white jumpsuit that covered her writhing form.

Exhaustion overwhelmed her as she hoped the pain wouldn't get any worse. After what felt like an eternity the pain began to subside in some parts of her body, limb by limb. At one pain her toenails had felt like they were being ripped off one by one in a slow process. That pain would then spread up her legs like molten lava being inserted into her muscles and veins. The molten feeling had made its slow creeping into her chest and fingers and she had thought she wouldn't be able to suppress the scream that threatened to rip from her clenched teeth.

Finally the pain started to lessen with each beat of her slowing heart. Fear was her first reaction. Was she dying? Had Kaede been wrong about her? She didn't want to die. She tried to move and immediately regretted it as the pain reappeared with a fury inside her skull. White hot pain flashed behind her clenched eyes and she felt like someone had just dug a knife into the top of her head. She felt like her eyes would never open again as it felt like needles were being jabbed into them. It all intensified gradually until she couldn't take anymore and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kaede sat in her office typing frantically on the computer. She opened files and organized the contents over and over. Concentration was impossible due to a certain young girl, but she was on autopilot and had done this for many, many years. Snapping back to attention, Kaede went to a file labeled F50x and clicked on it before scrolling down the information she was looking for.<p>

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 16

Orig. Spec.: Human

Exp. Spec.: Cat Demon

Drug Administered: August 26, 2011, 4:12 p.m.

Donor: Akina Nekori

Kaede's wrinkled face grimaced before she slapped the laptop lid down and stood up. Gathering her things, Kaede got ready to go to the meeting that all staff had to attend.

* * *

><p>The first thing she was aware of when she came to was a dull, ebbing pain that was slowly going away. Her body ached and she felt stiff and sore when she moved her legs. An annoyingly loud buzzing sound permeated the walls of the small cell, causing Kagome to frown at the offensive sound. She hadn't heard that irritating noise before. Opening her eyes, she squinted at the bright florescent light out in the hallway, where the sound was coming from. She yawned and winced when her jaw cracked painfully. Sitting up slowly, she licked her dry lips and wasn't surprised when she tasted dried blood on them.<p>

She wasn't surprised when she licked her lips and they were coated in dried blood. Her mouth was dry and she swallowed and licked her lips again before wincing as she felt her tongue run over something sharp.

'Wait.' Kagome's eyes widened as she ran her tongue over her teeth only to find her four canine teeth were sharp points. 'Ugh. What is that annoying sound?' Kagome thought angrily to herself.

Running a hand through her hair, she froze midway through at the top of her head. There was something on top of her head…and whatever it was was attached. She could feel it when she tugged on the two triangles. Panicking she tried to pull them off, only to quit because it was pointless and very unpleasant. It was painful. Turning she looked at her faint reflection in the steel chair and what she saw made her stumble backwards and fall onto her butt painfully.

'E-e-ears:' Kagome's mouth was hanging open in dumbfounded shock. 'I have cat ears!' Her eyes were nearing the size of saucers and she looked down into her lap. Her eyes traveled down her legs and to her feet where she saw that instead of normal toenails thy were3 sharpened points. Hyperventilating had never been her thing, but it was happening now. A thought flitted across her mind and she slowly lifted her hands up in front of her at eye level. A little sound escaped her mouth and her heart raced at a painfully fast rate.

'Claws!' Kagome stared at her clawed hands in disbelief for only a moment before she finally realized that this place was experimenting with demon DNA…and it must have worked. Slowly Kagome stood up and realized just how different she felt. Yeah, she still felt sore and stiff as hell, but she felt way lighter on her feet. Stronger was one way to describe it and her senses were heightened drastically. She could hear the annoying buzz of the fluorescent light as well as the guards talking to each other from the entrance of the jail-like maze. She strained to listen for some other sound and was fascinated when she felt the ears atop her head twitch with her concentration. She was still kind of freaked out by the whole aspect of what she was now. She couldn't help herself as she reexamined all of her new features.

'This is a part of me now…MY ear, MY fangs, MY claws, MY senses, all of it…mine.' Kaede's words drifted back into her mind. 'I have to escape, but how?' Kagome asked herself as she stared at the cell bars. She grabbed a hold of two of them and pulled on them trying to pull them apart.

'Great.' Kagome sighed when the bars only moved slightly. She tried pulling with all of her might only to fail again. Huffing in frustration, Kagome plopped down on the bed and noticed the pillow and surrounding sheets were covered in dried blood. Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she put all of her concentration into a way to escape.

'I could always…no that wouldn't work.' Frustration starting to overwhelm her, Kagome took to the old habit of biting her nails. Unlike the old times though, she found her lip scratched, a small bead of blood forming. Liking the fresh blood from her lip, she looked thoughtfully at her claws, razor sharp. An idea in her head, Kagome carefully placed a claw between her teeth and bit down. It hurt her teeth like hell, and felt like she'd just bit down on solid steel. Staring incredulously at the claw, she saw that she hadn't even put a scratch on it. Looking at the cell bars to her claws and back again, Kagome stood and walked over to face to door. One last glance at her hand, and Kagome quickly swiped her claws at the door. Preparing for the intense pain she was shocked when she only felt a slight tug. Staring at the deep scratches that her claws had made in two of the bars, Kagome had adrenaline rush through her veins and she repeated her actions twice more before she cut all the way through the two bars. She repeated what she had just done on the same two bars further down and watched in amazement as the two bars of cut metal fell to the tile floor, clanging onto the ground and echoing all around her.

'Aww, crap.' Kagome thought to herself when she heard the guards voices raise and question what that noise was. She reached down and grabbed the two pieces of 3 foot metal rods and squeezed through the opening she had created.

She was free. Well, more free than she'd been in a long time.

* * *

><p>SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO UPDATE. I am soooo lazy and I finally got a job, so I am even more lazy when I am not slaving away in a resturant kitchen! xp I hope you like it so far! Thank you for reading. It really means a lot :D<p> 


	4. Escape?

Looking left then right Kagome heard the guards' footsteps coming from the left. That was the way out, unfortunately. Taking a breath, Kagome ran towards the right and prayed for a miracle. She turned corner after corner, passing cell after cell, not bothering to glance at all of the other captives. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop due to a dead end. Turning her back to the wall and staring the way that she had just came from, Kagome glanced at the cell to her left and froze when she saw a tiny girl. This little girl couldn't have been any older than seven. How young were they conducting experiments? The little girl stared at her with mild curiosity and Kagome couldn't help, but be reminded of her little brother. She could at least try to get one other out with her, and then if she escaped, she could help the others later.

"Stand back." Kagome told the little girl, who obediently stepped away from the bars. Kagome grabbed one bar and cut it away and silently sat it on the ground so the guards wouldn't hear. She then motioned for the little girl to some through the bars. "Quickly now." Kagome whispered while helping the little through the bars.

"Who are you?" Whispered the little girl.

"My name's Kagome. I'm gonna get us out of here. Okay?" Kagome noticed that the little girl was staring at her ears and added. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I'm Rin." The little girl said as she grabbed Kagome's clawed hand.

Kagome heard the alarmed shouts of the guards as they found her unoccupied cell, and tugged on the little girls hand and pulled her back down the hallway. She stopped each time she came to the end of a hallway and peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. She was vaguely aware of which way to go and she caught sight of the guards' backs once, and about had a heart attack when one paused. Adrenaline and demonic blood rushing through her veins, Kagome wasn't tiring; however Rin kept stumbling, and the constant tugging at Kagome's arm alerted her to the tiring child. Pausing for a mere second, Kagome knelt down, eyes scanning the hall, and Rin stopped with her while trying to take air into her heaving longs.

"Piggyback time, Rin." Kagome whispered, while Rin nodded and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome hopped up easily, grabbed Rin's legs, and took off at a fast jog. She turned another corner and paused when she saw a closed elevator door at the end of the hall. Heart thumping rapidly with relief, she started down the hall. She was almost there when all of a sudden she hear the shouts of the guards. Whipping her head around to look, she saw that they weren't that far away. Panic overcame her and she started for the elevator and that's when her miracle happened. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the person who brought the lunch every day. Unaware that Kagome was there, they backed out of the elevator and started to turn around. They were startled to see Kagome running past them at full speed, and dove out of the way. Not sparing them a glance Kagome darted through the doors and pushed the first button her hand came in contact with. She turned to look out the door that wasn't closing fast enough for her liking. The guards hit the door just as it sealed shut and she jumped back in fear at how close she had come to getting captured. Taking a shaky breath, she repositioned Rin.

"That was too close." She sighed.

"Kagome…you pushed the number eight. That's high. What are we gonna do when the doors open and we're eight stories up?" Rin asked with worry.

"We'll run." That's all Kagome could thing to say because they were already at six. Seven. Eight…Ding. The doors slid open and Kagome was faced with the bustle of many business people walking to and fro with files and coffee. Stepping out she did her best to not draw attention as she walked for the door that had STAIRS titled on it.

Unfortunately, you tend to bring a lot of attention to yourself when you're wearing a white jumpsuit stained with your own blood and you're carrying a white jumpsuit clad child on your back. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was half demon. Doubtful, but half demon coupled with bloody jumpsuit and a child on your back turns out to make you the new attraction. Within moments everyone was shouting and guards were flooding out the other elevators around the room.

Kagome dashed for the stairs and was able to race down a total of four flights, before she heard guards coming from below and above her. Looking over the railing, Kagome saw that these guards were armed.

'Shit.' Kagome thought frantically. 'What do I do?!' She gave Rin's legs a comforting squeeze when she heard the small girl cry silently. Her eyes scanned every inch of the place looking for any way out. Finally her eyes focused on a small window at the end of the next flight of stairs, only two flights away from the approaching guards. If she was going to act it was going to have to be now or never. Not wasting a moment, she ran down the stairs and was faced with the guards not even twenty steps below her and they were moving quickly. Getting a better grip on Rin, she braced herself and kicked the window as hard as she could with her bare foot, grateful for her new unnatural strength. The glass shattered, cutting her foot and ankle that she had used to break the window, and she grabbed the window's edges and pulled Rin and herself swiftly through. She ignored the way that the glass bit into her palms and feet, causing blood to flow freely from the open wounds.

Rin gave a startled cry as Kagome swung out the window and onto the ledge.

"Don't look down and just hold on tight, Rin." Kagome told her while inching along the edge. Keeping her eyes trained on her feet, Kagome was thankful that she wasn't afraid of heights.

A red dot caught her attention and she followed it back to its source. A moment later Kagome was letting herself slide down the wall to quickly avoid the tranquilizer dart that bounced off the wall where she and Rin had been seconds earlier. Where her feet had been on the ledge, Kagome's hands now were and she was a sitting duck. Knowing she didn't have any time, Kagome did her best to use her hands to scale the wall, but her hands were slick with her blood.

She heard Rin's fearful cries and knew that there was no way she was going to let the little girl get captured and experimented on. She was too young to go through any of these traumatizing events. Taking a breath she trained her eyes on the next ledge down. It was at least twenty feet down…she let go of her ledge just as another tranquilizer was fired. Rin let out a scream as they fell down and Kagome thought it was the loudest thing she had ever heard. Ignoring the ringing in her ears, she groped at the wall, grabbing for anything. What happened to that ledge? Wasn't it only a measly 20 feet away? How long did it take to fall that distance? Gasping when her fingers hit the ledge, Kagome didn't take time to celebrate, and she jumped down the last twenty feet and landed in a crouch. She hopped up and Rin was still crying, but mercifully had stopped screaming.

"Kagome, hurry! They're coming!" Rin yelled as a dozen men ran around the corner. Kagome turned and ran the opposite way into the woods, sprinting as hard as she could. Trees blurred past her and the cool air blew on her face as she dodged trees and jumped over fallen logs and bushes. She could still hear the men behind her and they were getting closer.

'Why are they getting closer?' Kagome thought with alarm as she came upon a group of birds who scattered with startled chirps. 'Are they demon?' her legs were starting to tire and her breathing was becoming labored.

Demon or not, she had been caged for three long years without exercise or adequate food. Her adrenaline was withering and she started to realize just how cool the air was. It had to have been mid-fall and the trees were dropping their colorful leaves. She could feel her body slowing down and knew she couldn't keep a quick pace for much longer, but she couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. Wouldn't allow the guards to get their filthy hands on her and Rin. How could she? Not after making it this far.

Her bare feet made silent thudding noises on the damp ground and she was beginning to feel Rin's weight now. All forty-five pounds of it. She refreshed her hold on the young girl, who had finally fallen asleep.

Her eyes water from the air blowing into them, constantly drying them out. They sky was cloudy, blocking the sun, but it had to have been around six in the evening, because it was steadily getting darker. Kagome darted through a dense brush pile, and came stumbling out onto pavement.

'Thank goodness.' Kagome thought with relief. Civilization meant safety.

Looking down and up the highway, she saw headlights and ran out in front of them, ready to jump out of the way if the person wouldn't stop. It was dangerous and stupid, but she was tired and all she cared about was getting as far away as possible from that place and the guards who were close by.

Putting one hand up and using the other to hold Rin up, Kagome waved to the car and hopped up and down. She got the drivers attention, thankfully and the car slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. Relief overtook Kagome as she ran over to the driver's window that was slowly rolling down.

A girl with brunette hair and a wary face was in the driver's seat, and looked from Kagome to Rin and back to Kagome.

"Thank you so much for stopping. Can you give us a ride to the nearest town?" Kagome asked in a desperate voice while glancing at the woods she had come out of. She noticed the wary look on the girl's face and her heart sank slightly. "Please." She pleaded, making eye contact with the girl, before glancing back at the woods. She could hear shouts now as her captors got closer. Kagome looked back at the girl, who was now looking at the woods with a look of curiosity and worry.

"Get in." the girl said. Kagome's heart raced as she ran to the passenger side and opened the back door to slide Rin into the back seat. She buckled Rin in and shut the door, before hopping into the front passenger seat and buckling herself in.

"Thank you so much. My name is Kagome. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Kagome said while offering the girl her hand to shake, but pulled it back when she saw the blood from her cuts. She could only imagine how rugged she looked from running through the woods and already being covered in blood.

"I'm Sango." Kagome was pulled from her worrying, by the girl's voice. She looked at Sango, who had just looked away from her bloody hands. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to you two?"

They were driving now and Kagome kept glancing out the side mirror, which didn't go unnoticed my Sango.

"I was being chased." Kagome answered.

"By who?" Sango asked while tightening her grip on the steering wheel. If she was helping a criminal or this girl was psychotic she was going to have problems with her future career, if she was caught.

Kagome paused and stuttered slightly. How was she supposed to tell someone she had been kidnapped by crazy scientists and she had her DNA fucked with? She would sound psychotic. She looked over at Sango and saw a frown on her face.

"I'm not a criminal or anything like that. I swear." Kagome said with desperation in her voice. She needed Sango to believe her. "It's complicated, but if you insist I'll do my best to explain…Even though it sounds crazy. Well it is crazy." Kagome gave a short laugh that lacked any humor.

Sango looked at Kagome with a serious look. "I do insist."

* * *

><p>WOOOHOOO! Two chapters in one night! How do you like me now world?! I am feeling such inspiration...along with some tiredness...and hunger...I hope you liked this chapter as well!<p> 


End file.
